Escapando
by Princesa Luthien
Summary: El helado viento golpeaba fuerte contra mis sonrojadas mejillas, podía oler la frescura de la mañana y escuchar como pequeñas rocas se deslizaban hasta caer en picada por el acantilado y entonces lo supe, el final había llegado.


**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Escapando **por** Princesa Lúthien  
Summary: **El helado viento golpeaba fuerte contra mis sonrojadas mejillas, podía oler la frescura de la mañana y escuchar como pequeñas rocas se deslizaban hasta caer en picada por el acantilado y entonces lo supe, el final había llegado.  
**R: **T  
**Género: **General

* * *

**Escapando **por** Princesa Lúthien**

El hecho de no hablar sobre lo que sentía no me eximía de sentirlo, todo el mundo la sabía y ahora lo sé yo y lo reconozco aunque ya sea demasiado tarde, aunque ahora ya no me queda más vida.

Un largo y profundo suspiro se apodero de mi cuerpo durante un breve instante. El helado viento golpeaba fuerte contra mis sonrojadas mejillas, podía oler la frescura de la mañana y escuchar como pequeñas rocas se deslizaban hasta caer en picada por el acantilado y entonces lo supe, el final había llegado, y por fin iba a poder liberarme de todo: de mi dolor, de mi angustia, de mis pesadillas, de su ausencia, de mis lágrimas, de mis miedos, de las noches en vela, de la espera, incluso… de mi misma y hasta me atrevía a decir que así los olvidaría y eso, eso estaba bien.

Tragué saliva y con manos temblorosas empecé a deslizar el zíper de mi calientita chaqueta, antes de quitármela me apreté y me acobije con su tibieza una última vez, luego bajé mi rostro y aspiré profundamente intentando grabar ese olor a bosque, lluvia y tierra mojada que inevitablemente desprendía mi ropa, cerré los ojos y me la quité. Por un momento me permití sentir miedo, después de todo iba a morir, y todo acerca de mí iba a desaparecer, incluyendo el aroma de mi cabello y la profundidad de mis ojos, esos que él siempre había dicho que le encantaban, se irían conmigo las caricias y los cientos de "Te amo" que aún me quedaban por entregarle, me llevaría mis labios que un día lo besaron con tanta devoción y todo, todo desaparecería, todo quedaría en el olvido, todo se lo tragaría aquel grande, frio e infinito mar. En el fondo sabía que lo que hacía era estúpido, pero en estas circunstancias yo creía o más bien, intentaba convencerme de que era una decisión sensata no una cobarde o arriesgada. Sensata.

Me froté los brazos ausentemente, ahora mi chaqueta estaba sobre la tierra, pronto mis zapatillas y mis medias la acompañaron, las diminutas piedritas se me clavaban en la planta de mis desnudos pies mientras caminaba, frené en seco cuando llegué al borde del abismo a un sólo y único paso de abandonar este mundo, entonces caí en cuenta de que estos serían los últimos instantes de mi vida ¿En quién iba a pensar?

Alice vino a mi mente como un rayo pero no, no iba a desgastar mis últimos minutos quizás segundos en ella que decía ser mi mejor amiga, después de todo fue ella la primera en marcharse aún sabiendo todo lo que me dolería su partida. Había perdido la cuenta de las muchas veces que me lamente por su ausencia, cuando todo terminó hubiera deseado alguien con quien poder hablar y ella no estuvo, no me prestó su hombro para llorar, ni siquiera me consoló.

Quizás… ¿Mis padres? No, mejor no. Pensar en la reacción de Renne y Charlie cuando supieran de mi suicidio me hacía querer retroceder e ir corriendo para que ellos me abrigaran con un cálido abrazo paternal.

Tal vez Jake era la persona correcta para ocupar mis últimos pensamientos, pero sabía que se enojaría si supiera que estaba pensando en él cuando terminé con mi patética vida.

Bueno ya había desechado la idea de Alice o en si cualquier Cullen, de mis padres y la de Jake, sólo quedaban mis amigos Mike y Angela, ellos me acompañaron e intentaron ayudarme a salir de aquel pozo oscuro y sin fondo en el que había caído luego de que… él me dejara. Mike fue el primero en rendirse al ver que no salía de mi auto impuesto estado de catatonia y ciertamente pensar en él antes de mi muerte no era una buena idea y Angela… ella también se fue, pero estaba bien, no es como si no hubiera perdido a alguien antes.

_Edward_

Temblé al escuchar su nombre en mi mente, me negaba a pensar en él y morir sintiendo aquel enorme vacío dentro de mi pecho, me negaba a morir con el aire faltándome en los pulmones por su ausencia y las lágrimas recorriéndome las mejillas. Su rechazo y su abandono eran lo que más dolía además esos fueron los principales motivos por los que hacía esto, ya no los soportaba. Quise vivir y morir por él y aún así me dejo con todo mi amor pero llevándose mi corazón y mi alma, mi estúpida alma.

_No Bella, no pienses en él._

Tenía que distraerme a menos que quisiera tener una muerte agónica y no me refería al suicidio o morir ahogada, sino a que durante cada instante en el que mi vida se iría apagando él estaría allí conmigo, en mis pensamientos y en lugar que ardía dentro de mi pecho. Tenía que clamarme y la única solución que encontré fue:

—Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa… —(1)Empecé a recitar los versos de Jane Austen en voz muy alta intentando huir de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera Orgullo Y Prejuicio.

Ya es hora, me dije cuando estuve calmada, pero antes de dar mi último paso, miré el dedo que me había cortado meses atrás en mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera una cicatriz había quedado. Odie mi cuerpo y mi sangre porque hasta el día de hoy lo único que habían conseguido había sido empujarme hasta el borde de un abismo, literalmente.

_¿Qué se siente no sentir?_

Fue mi último pensamiento y luego di aquel paso que por fin me permitió escapar.

---

(1) Fragmento del libro Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen

Con todo,  
Princesa Lúthien  
No padezco de mi locura... Disfruto cada minuto de ella  
princesaluthien . blogspot . com


End file.
